twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Roadkill
"Stop it! You're confusing me! Enough of this. I wish this nightmare would end once and for all!" -Marcus Kane, driver of Roadkill, Twisted Metal: Head-On Twisted Metal Captain Spears is a man living with grief. Grief over some-thing that happened in the past. Road Kill is a car that has been pieced together with parts from various junkyard cars. He is hoping that if he wins Calypso will help him re-create the past in which he is currently living. Character Info "Captain Spears is a man filled with regret. He is competing in Twisted Metal in hopes of recreating the past in which he is currently living." Vehicle: '''Roadkill "Pieced together from many junkyard hulks, Roadkill is a heavily armored demolition derby on wheels." '''License Plate: TYMTRPR (Time Trooper) Special Weapon: '''???* Launches a giant rusty steel rod at 100 mph that leaves it's trace on whatever it hits. Extremely deadly, but does not follow its target. '''Ending: I was a captain in the Jungle Wars of South America,'' you tell him. I lost my entire platoon. I sent them straight into an enemy trap. ''And now as your prize you want a second chance. You want me to send you back in time so you can save them. I don't recommend it, Captain. Calypso tries to warn you about the dangers of such a request, but you refuse to heed his advice. Realizing your mind is made up, Calypso simply shrugs and agrees to grant your wish. You should have listened to the guy. You are sent back in time, dropped into the middle of a raging South American war. Before you have time to save your platoon you are shot at point blank range by an enemy soldier. You die instantly. The next day, back in 2005, two high school kids find your car sitting in the middle of a dirt field. They steal it, speed off, and vow to enter next year's contest using your vehicle! High Octane Ending: Ending remains the same as the text version. There is no mention of the vehicle being recovered. Twisted Metal 2 Roadkill returns to Twisted Metal 2. He is operated by Marcus Kane, a man that enters the tournament, wondering if Twisted Metal was real or not.... Character Bio (breaks the fourth wall) I know the truth, you freak! You sit back in your living room with your little video game console and play, play, play! But I know what's happening, I can see you! They think I'm crazy but you'll find out I'm the only one who's sane! Special Weapon: Boomerang- 'Launches a boomerang that hits the vehicle in its path and is automatically retrieved. '''Ending: '''Roadkill decided that the contest was all a dream, so he asked Calypso to end this nightmare. Calypso grants the wish and replies to come back to the game if he wants. We later see Kane awaken on a hospital bed. It is revealed that a huge car pile up, crushed Marcus, putting him in coma. Now that he was awake, he is happily reunited with his family. Here, he also finds other familiar faces that also appeared in the tournament. Whether this was a dream or not, is unknown. Twisted Metal 3 Both Roadkill and Marcus Kane returned to the game. Kane enters the tournament because the aliens told him to. Character Bio I'm chanelling a transmission from the mothership docked at Area 51. The bald headed friendlies tell me I'll win the Twisted Metal contest even though I'm an evil, smelling wacko! I'm not begging for this victory, I'm earning it! '''Special Weapon: Spike Bomb-' Fires out of the car and hits the target with a frightening impact. 'Ending: '''Believing to be insane living in the world, he wanted to have solitude amongst the pines. Calypso grants the wish by putting him in Whispering Pines Mental Hospital. Twisted Metal Black Roadkill is operated by John Doe. He has no idea who he is or where he is from. Special: Fires about 5 missles that home in on a number of near opponents for a couple seconds. Ending- He finds out that he was under cover for the FBI in a gang that had plans to blow up a childrens hospital. He then finds out that he has a wife and kids and Calypso is number 2 on the FBI's most wanted list. Calypso abruptly shoots him and kills him. Twisted Metal: Head-on Roadkill returns to this game. He is operated by Marcus Kane. The plot is similar to the one in TM2. It is revealed he is the split personality of Needles Kane (Sweet Tooth). He also drives Dark Tooth and Tower Tooth. Character Bio '''Special: Boomerang-' Fires a red boomerang straight ahead and explodes upon contact. You can also retieve the boomerangs by hitting the fire button again if it doesn't hit anything. '''Ending: Believing that Twisted Metal was all a terrible nightmare, he ordered Calypso to put an end to this dream once and for all. Calypso explains that he can't fulfill some wishes completely, though he will do what he can for now. When Marcus wakes up at his house, he wonders what he called him. Here we see his other identity, Needles Kane (Calypso called Marcus, Needles in his 'dream'.) "What did he call me? I never did like this place." Category:Twisted Metal Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 2 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 3 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Black Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Lost Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Contestants Category:Characters